The Unilluminated Cave
by CatGirl149
Summary: After encountering a mysterious light in the woods, Hinoka and company find themselves transported to the technologically-advanced 21st century. They agree to adapt to the lifestyle of the new world until they find a way back home, but when given the choice, will they return to their old way of life, or will they find themselves grown attached to the comforts of modern society?
It was just an average day within the peaceful kingdom of Hoshido. There were cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see, and the beautiful, pink blossoms were carefully and calmly dispersed through the calm currents of the wind. The units of the castle were either occupying themselves through work or taking a laid-back approach to the day. Hinata was busy harvesting rice, Azura was collecting ores from the spring, and Kaden had decided to partake in a short nap under the shade of a tree.

As for Hinoka, the tough and formidable princess made the decision to keep everything within the castle in check by means of surveillance. Although she was quite ecstatic to have her brother Corrin back after having retrieved him from Nohrian clutches, her kingdom was, however, still in the midst of a heart-pounding, sweat-inducing war against the aforementioned kingdom, thus persuading her to continuously train herself to become much stronger until the blood-shedding battle was over. With her Guard Naginata in hand, Hinoka was prepared to take down any foe that stood in her way and solve any situation she happened to come across.

"Hmm… Nothing suspicious from what I can see," the warrior princess commented as she scouted for anything unusual on her patrol. "I suppose I've earned myself a little snack… Then it's back to training."

Hinoka headed straight for the Mess Hall to indulge herself with a delicious meal, and just as she was about to enter the dining establishment, she heard a distant voice calling to her from behind.

"Sister! Wait up!"

The red-haired princess promptly turned around to see her younger brother Takumi, who appeared to be approaching her with much haste and a face that carried a shade of beet red and a continuous stream of sweat that glistened in the sunlight.

Concerned for her brother's sake and curious as to what caused him to appear so flustered, Hinoka promptly asked, "Takumi? What seems to be the problem?"

"Hinoka, you're never going to believe this…" he said in between deep breaths, "but while I was out hunting, some mysterious light came out of nowhere and spooked the wild game I was after!"

"A mysterious… _light_?"

"Yeah. I can't really explain it, but every time I've been going hunting lately…a blindingly-bright light appears and scares the animals away. I don't know where it comes from or what's been causing it, but I know I won't be able to rest easy until I find out."

At once, Hinoka's curiosity was piqued. It was unusual to hear Takumi, whom she thought of as confident and wanting to prove himself, express uncertainty at this particular situation.

"I have to admit, Takumi, you've really caught my interest. That's just about the most intriguing thing I've heard all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was on patrol just before you spoke to me, and I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. This "light" thing is giving me the sneaking suspicion that it may be a planned attack of some sort."

"Do you suppose it's from the opposing kingdom of Nohr?"

"It's possible. Whether or not that's the case, something unusual definitely seems abound, so I propose that the two of us should investigate."

* * *

Takumi and Hinoka traversed through the deep woods to unravel the mystery of the room-illuminating source that carried bizarre characteristics, and the warrior princess's impending-disaster instincts increased in strength as they continued to pass by the shrubbery. She had not yet encountered the light spoken of by her brother, but she had already begun to experience a gut feeling that something inexplicable was bound to occur because of it.

"Do you have any idea where this light appears?" she immediately inquired.

"I think so. I believe it was by that tree right over- Is that my son?"

Hinoka paused to face the direction in which Takumi was pointing, and just as his question wanted to know the answer to itself, he happened to see his flesh and blood Kiragi knelt down on one knee in the exact spot behind a bush where his father had hunted earlier.

"Kiragi! What in the world are you doing out here all by yourself?"

With a bright and cheery smile, the young archer replied, "Hiyah, Dad! I thought I'd be a big help and hunt down a dinner for everyone today!"

"Err, are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

Takumi diverted his son's attention towards the same towering plant that he had pointed out to Hinoka earlier. "You see this tree right here? I went out hunting myself just some time ago, and a strange light has been randomly spawning right next to it, scaring away all the animals I'd been trying to catch."

"Are you trying to tell me that my hunting trip won't be as successful?"

"That's not where I'm getting at. Hinoka and I aren't sure what that light is capable of, or if it's a trap assembled by Nohr. I'm just trying to look out for you, Kiragi."

"Gee, thanks, Dad! It's good to know that you always have my back!"

Hoping to keep Kiragi out of harm's way, Hinoka quickly enunciated, "Well, I think we should all get going before anything happens. We're basically sitting ducks just standing around here."

"Good idea, Sister. There's no telling when that light will appear again," Takumi replied, promptly following Hinoka's path as she turned to leave.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Kiragi called, trailing behind his father and aunt.

Just as they were about to exit the woods, the optimistic archer's ears picked up the sound of crackling static and turned to face the aforementioned tree to find a small, blue sparkle.

"Huh? What's _this_?"

He returned to the tree to investigate the sparkling light, but just before he was about to question its existence, the little glow briefly flashed and expanded into a giant wormhole that began to propel Kiragi towards itself with a vacuum-like, gravitational pull.

Shocked and concerned for his own safety, Kiragi immediately shouted, "Wah! Dad! H-Help me!"

Takumi straightaway spun around at the sound of his child's voice and witnessed the horror that was unfolding. "What the-? Kiragi?"

Takumi's son was preoccupied grasping the root of the tree that stood by the wormhole, holding on for dear life. "Save me, Dad!"

"Don't worry, Son! I'm coming for you!" his father assured as he and Hinoka dashed to his aid. Much to his dismay, just as Takumi was about to leap in and withdraw Kiragi from the forces of the suction-like pull, the young archer's grasp loosened and eventually led him to fall victim to the wormhole's persistent nature.

"Daaaad!" Kiragi screamed just before becoming absorbed through the wormhole.

"Kiragiiii!"

A brief moment of silence settled in as the unfortunate father could only stare in horror at the vortex and as the realization struck him.

"H-How? W-Where has he gone? What's going to happen to my sweet boy? …I must go in there and save him!"

Suddenly panicking, Hinoka grabbed her brother by the wrist and cautioned, "What, are you INSANE? You don't know what's on the other side of that thing! I don't want to lose you, Takumi!"

"I don't care what happens to me," he firmly stated. "All that matters to me now is if Kiragi is safe from harm. If you don't let me go right now…I will surely live with guilt for the rest of my life knowing that I wasn't there to protect him."

"I know, Takumi, but that's exactly how _I_ would feel if I lost _you_!"

Her younger brother could only provide an aggravated look and growl, "I won't let you hold me back. Kiragi needs me!"

Without another word, the scene suddenly became a game of tug-o-war between the wormhole's gravitational pull, Takumi's might and will, and Hinoka's refusal to let him out of her sight. In the midst of their struggle, however, two more contenders entered the fray as their older brother Ryoma and younger sister Sakura unexpectedly approached them.

"What's with all the commotion?" Ryoma inquired.

"We came as soon as we heard someone call for help and- Just what in the world IS that thing?!" Sakura frantically asked, referring to the blue vortex.

"No time to explain. Help me keep Takumi from going in there!"

At once, a "conga" line of sorts formed behind Hinoka and an effort to overcome the vortex's might was made by Takumi's siblings, to whom he demanded, "Are you people out of your minds? Unhand me at once!"

"Not a chance!" Hinoka retorted.

Eventually, after struggling to out-perform the Hoshidans in terms of strength, an invisible, wall-like force gave way and allowed the vortex to absorb the siblings out of their own realm and into another against their will.

* * *

Moments later, a blinding sunlight penetrated through the eyelids of the quartet, and they were beginning to come to. As they awoke, they could hear sounds of constant chatter and unknown contraptions rushing by. When they had completely awakened, each of them experienced an immense culture shock. Towering above their heads were tall, metallic buildings with glass windows and large satellites placed on the roofs. Whizzing by them were strange, four-wheeled machines that seemed to be a means of transportation. Crossing their paths and swarming the area were an innumerable amount of people who appeared preoccupied with the demands of their lives and carried small, rectangular devices into which they spoke.

"W-Where are we?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Such a strange land we've stumbled upon…" Ryoma commented.

" _So this is where my son went…_ " Takumi spoke under his breath. "Has anyone seen Kiragi?"

Hinoka's eyes enlarged as she replied, "No, but I found _some_ body that we know here!"

The Hoshidans looked to the path ahead of them, and in the midst of the unrecognizable crowd that swarmed them, they discovered a slew of familiar faces: the children of the royal family of Nohr!

Instead of venting and sharing his confusion with the members of the opposing kingdom, Takumi immediately chose to point fingers and deliver accusations.

"Nohrian scum! I knew it was you monsters who assembled this trap and caused the disappearance of Kiragi!"

"We're just as confused as _you_ are, Takumi," Leo stated. "I don't know what happened to your son, and as much as I would love to claim responsibility for all of this, I can say with a straight face that none of this is any of our doing."

"He's right," Camilla chimed in. "Do you really think we would really be able to devise a scheme as elaborate as this: to send every one of you to a realm beyond our comprehension and knowledge regarding its existence?"

Elise added, "Yeah, this place is a little scary, if you ask me. This doesn't look like any kingdom _I've_ ever seen! There was a bright light, and the next thing we knew, we were _here_!"

"You mean _you_ guys got sent here after encountering a blue light, too?"

"Precisely," Xander replied. "Ryoma, I hope you can agree to be on good terms with us for the time being and propose a way to survive in this unfamiliar land?"

"I never thought it would come to this…but since we both stand on foreign territory, I can agree to that. I suggest that we all adapt to this world's way of life and culture until we can find a way back to our respective kingdoms."

Suddenly, a small child dashed by and announced to them, "Hey, I know you all! I really love your games! You guys rock!"

As the two families awkwardly stared at the pre-adolescent as he hurriedly continued on his way along the cemented sidewalk, Hinoka could only wonder what determined the circumstances of both handfuls of the royal children stumbling upon the futuristic dimension. She pondered why the child randomly butted into their conversation and already learned of her and her siblings, and she was determined to discover the whereabouts of Takumi's missing son…

* * *

 **Author Notes:** **Welcome to my first Fire Emblem fanfic! I hope you enjoy the story and choose to stay along for the ride, because the children of Nohr and Hoshido will soon find themselves entangled in many misadventures and meet some interesting people during their stay in the 21st century! As for Kiragi,I wonder where he could have disappeared to...**

 **Update: What sort of misadventures would you like to see everyone get involved in?**


End file.
